The Valley of Light - Rusalle Highroad
This valley is an unusual place as it appears to exist outside of the influence of the normal world, it seems to not have a day or night cycle it seems perpetually stuck in day time. Creatures here seem to be attuned and adapted to this as no human life exists in this realm. Within its centre is a structure known as the spirit climb the source of this lands layout and light abundance. In search of Maxwell - chapter 1: Aska of light Within the time nest is a small door designed to redirect patrollers who walked through it to areas not covered by the time scrolls. Gwyniviere had managed to establish a link to a world not operating under the same mechanics as the word we are used too. She intended to explore it but wasnt strong enough to do so alone. Gwyn is sat on the wall next to he door swinging her legs and humming to herself, she has a thick old looking book in her hands. Its title appears to be in a language that isnt really recognisable. eucalyptus is climbing on the builing above gwy before he notices her and sees she is holding something that looks like a book but not a normal one.He jumps down in front of her and snatches the book out of her hand then says "whats this? is it fun? Baoxue had heard of Majins before, no doubt. Of their proficiency in magic, and their unbelievable strength. He was slightly surprised when he heard of a majin around his power level sending an open invitation for help on some quest of hers. He decided to come along, because why wouldn't he? As he drifted towards the described meetup area, he noticed that bizzare bear man from earlier, taking a book from the majin girl. He didn't seem to have been aware of the invitation. Baoxue decided he would just wait nearby and watch until it was an opportune time to introduce himself and state his intent to join her. Trevelyan, previously sitting in a hospital receives an invitation from Bastion. After reading the notification, he agrees and shook the man's hand before standing up and departing from the triage unit. Arriving, shortly after Baoxue, he noticed Gwyn hanging about with some strange man taking something from her. "I don't think that's the appropriate way to ask a little lady if you may peruse her book...now is it?" He walked up with his arms behind his back a great smile strewn across his face. "Lil Gwyn. Up and running already! HAH! You'd have made a great Silverback Recruit I'll say to your perseverance." He then retrived the invitation from his pocket and tapped it lightly. "What is this exploration invitation dealing with? Something about using Magic? And is it similar to the Cosmic energy I utilize in combat?" He rubbed his smooth chin as watch the...Frost Demon quietly introduce himself to her. The book itself is heavier than it looks and seems to gain weight the further away from Gwyn it gets "I don't really know. The book passage was written to me so i wanna see who wants to see me and why they had to use a book. I don't really know what is there and Daddy said it probably isn't smart me going alone. He would have came with us if he wasn't on a mission himself." Gywn taps the door and it opens with a bright light emerges from it "trunks said this will take us to where we need to be but its hard to leave until we find it" Gwyn shouts at Baoxue "hey you with the funny head, are you here to help?" im curious ill shall go with you blob child. he then looks throuhg the door his eyes light up with happines and then suddenly all their is in his eye is his pupil and slowly gets hypnotized by the light on the other side he walks in slowly saying "shinnnyyyyyy while holding his hand out straight forward. Baoxue drifts past the large, large Saiyan, looking up at him as he passes. "Hello there, Gwyn. My name is Baoxue. Yes, I'm here to help you." He drifts a little closer and seems to examine her, then he drifts past, over to Eucalyptus, and gently places a hand on his chest, pushing him away from the light. He looked back at Gwyndolyn and said, "Sorry, I've just never seen a majin in person before. You're interesting." He then mumbled, "not to mention your head is like, ten times funnier than mine." Trevelyan caught the little human, shaking his head lowering him down. "You'll have to forgive the strange block headed Frost Demon. They tend to they only respect someone after getting the faces beaten in. And most likely won't even give it to you then." He placed his arms behind his back allowing the human to enter in front of him as the order preceded. "My name is K-....Trevelyan. Former King of Planet Plant and Commander of the Silverback Shock Troops. Pleasure to meet you all." Trevelyan would then step through the doorway last after Eucalyptus did. Gwyn smirks looking at Baoxue "i heard that and you wish you could have hair as fabulous as mine" she purposesly swishes it as she turns around and skips through the door oddly care free considering. When they pass through what can only be described as a membrane of light they arrive at the Rusalle highroad it is a large valley bleached white by the intense sunlight. Although it is bright it is not warm it seems mild there are various creatures that appear to be like large crabs, walking trees and occasionally walking skeletons. They seems to be minding their own business not interacting or acknowledging the group. In the distance is a large cliff and at its peak is a small gem which seemingly seems to create the ligth in the realm Gwyn immediately puts sunglasses on with the smirk of a child who thinks she looks cooler than she is "Its bright out here isnt it? so many funny things" she stretches her arm out and taps on of the skeletons on the shoulder and it just seems to go in circles looking for whatever did it with Gwyn giggling to herself "That jewel is the spirit climb, thats where we need to go" she jumps into the air attempting to fly but immediately faceplants the ground "ok it seems we cant fly here" eucalyptuses eyes final come back to normal when he eteres and see no treasure he then sighs and see gwyn face plant and he starts to smile again then says "who needs flying when you got climbing he then vaults a wide distance and looks at the others smiling where are we again guys because their s no shiny things i wanna go home. Baoxue casts a somewhat confused, somewhat offended, somewhat hurt glance at Trevelyn. "...Glaeris, actually." He looked up at the gem. "So, that's what we have to get? With all four of us, none of these creatures should be an issue. I say we go straight for it and win in a fight against anything that tries to stop us." He looked at Trevelyn. "And I'm sure you'll agree." He looks at the gem again, before beginning the trek to retrieve it. On his way past Gwyn, he examines her again, this time focusing on the 'hair'. "Be that as it may." He blinked at the Glareis named Baoxue before looking back as they began their climb. "Then get up there and climb it. We'll guard the base while you guys retrieve the gem." He simply view the creatures that walked amongst them for the moment, casually going on with their existence. As Gwyn walks it becomes clear that the creatures notice her, they seem to be looking at her not moving towards her or anything but clearly watching her. Gwyn notices and anyone with any semblence of ability to with magic notices a large coalescence of Mana building around the creatures watching Gwyn. But unlike conventional mana it is converging on the mountain rather than the creatures and seems to be forming something large very large eucalyptus looks up and sees the gem then slwoly smiles as he imagines jumping up wards and grabbing then huggin it before taking it to lunch then marrying afterwards. he then notices the creature around and says "whwhwhwhat are those monstrosities while pointing at the creatures. "but my gem my beautiful gem what could have been. while saying this he starts to cry and fall onto his knees. Giving Eucalyptus a look of confusion, Baoxue continues walking. He takes notice of the mana buildup, though he doesn't feel it very strongly. He looks up at the gem. "Gwyn... You do magic, right?" He says as he turns and faces her. "You must notice that... do you know what it is?" Baoxue had a sneaking suspicion it was some sort of guardian creature, and in order to get the gem, they'd have to fight it. Gwyn was the master on this stuff though, so it couldn't hurt to get her opinion. ...Not that he would mind a boss monster, it'd be a nice opportunity to break in his new form. "The Energies of Creation are coalescing up there." There stood Trevelyan, with his left hand opened, finger pointing up, rested in his right hand, palm facing upwards. His arms near perfectly aligned, similar energy began to formed around his head, melding into his eye sockets. When he opened his eyes, they were pure white with a strange reticle forming in the center. "It's...some sort of strange creature. A bird possibly." Pushing his energy from his head to his feet, he suddenly scaled the wall surface vertically, as if walking on normal solid ground. When he reached the top, he lept into the air, allowing his chaos energy to dissipate once more. "We should attempt to speak with it first, but stay on guard in case it skips the formalities of diplomacy and prefers a skirmish." The energy converges into the gem and forms a shape around it, the gem forms a crest on a point of armor and the mana slowly forms a physical state resembling a pheonix like bird. It glowed with a powerful incandescent light that felt like it was only moments away from burning through all exposed to it. The bird speaks with a deep voice that sounds like it grates agaisnt the air "Mortals, Why are you desecrating my spirit climb with your presence. I Aska the spirit of light command you to not sully my world with your prescence" Gwyn seems to dissapear for a second and is now stood under hte bird "ooh pretty feathers, how did you get them so shiny" she seems to zip to multiple points around him going "huh huh, huh?" Aska seems mildly irritated and slightly confused at how she is doing this. When his anger peaks he spreads his wings letting out a loud shriek and a blinding flash of light knocking the others back and burning Gwyn in the process due to how close she was. For a few moments her face is steamed flesh with the skin missing but that quickly regenerates. Gwyn shouts down to the other "Yeah we are gonna have to beat this guy into submission he doesn't appear very cooperative" Fight and don't walk towards the light Aska of light * Health: 0/ 400,000 * Strength: 100 * Speed: 100 * Stamina: 820/1000 * Blast gauge: 2/5 * Effects: Luminous feathers (energy attacks count as swords) attunement light (heals any damage done by light or electric magic) weakness darkflamme (takes 50% more damage from fire or dark magic) Desperate incandescence (loses 10% strength permenantly for all foes to lose 30% speed for the next 2 turns) * Equipment: NA * Blast 1: shimmering assault * Blast 1: Light Squall * Blast 2: incandescent rage * Blast 2: pillar of solaris * Ultimate: Shining torrent Gwyniviere * Health: 99,200/ 169,200 * Strength: 82 * Speed: 84 (210) * Stamina: 500/500 * Mana 5,000/ 30,000 * Blast gauge: 1/5 * Effects: miraculous body, absorption, 25% extra physical and ki damage 75% extra arcane damage * Equipment: 2x convergence rings (swords), 1x heros badge, 1x healing potion * Blast 1: pump up * Blast 1: solar flare * Blast 2: Majin kamehameha * Blast 2: innocence cannon * Signature: Gears of arcana * Ultimate: N/A Eucalyptus * Health: 176,000,190,000 * Strength:85 (148.75) * Speed:85 (106.25) * Stamina:490/ 500 * Blast gauge: 1/5 * Effects:skilled combatant * Equipment: * Blast 1:pump up * solar flare * Blast 1: * Blast 2:kamahmah * Blast 2:dondon beam * Signature: awakening haki beast mode * Ultimate: spirit bomb Trevelyan * Health: 149,000/181,000 * Strength: 101 (131.3) * Speed: 89 (115.7) * Stamina: 357 * Mana: 36,400/50,000 * Blast gauge: 2/5 * Effects: +25% Phys Damage, Zenkai, SSJ stage 1, +30% Str and Speed Increase, +6 to Multiplier for Non-weapon Physical Attacks, 15% Resistance Piercing for Non-Weapon Physical Strikes, 30% Shield Crush for Non-Weapon Physical Strikes * Equipment: N/A * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Meteor Strike * Blast 2: Solar Flare * Signature: Way of the Open Palm * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Baoxue * Health: 110000/130000 * Strength: 86 * Speed: 81 * Stamina: 264 * Blast gauge: 3/5 * Effects: 100% Power, 25% extra ki damage * Equipment: none * Blast 1: Explosive Wave * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Death Beam * Blast 2: Death Ball * Ultimate: Supernova Fight!!!! * Turn order: Gwyn, Trevelyan, Aska, Baoxue, Eucalyptus * Gwyn bounces down the mountain "well seems he isnt too friendly, guess i'll respond in kind" she concentrates forming blades held under her arms she jumps in the air twisting her arms around and then going off like a spinning top slicing aska repeatedly before landing on the ground "the school of the undefeated of the east, the winds of the king, zenshin kieretsu, tempa kyoran. look the east is burning red SEKI HA TENKYOKEN" she does a martial arts moves her rings forming a magic circle behind her that converges her body heat into an orb of flame and energy hurling it towards aska (9 dual sword slashes 5 hit and fireball level 5 hit 29,000 * Trevelyan lept into action as his fist flew violently at the Avian guardian, "So much for diplomacy..." With rights and lefts he pounded the strange bird, though it looked no where near as effectlive as Gwyn's attacks...for now. (10 Basic Punch Kicks 6 hit 5325) * Aska is knocked back and immediately takes flight swooping down and launching an assualt of feathers of light that pin Gwyniviere too the mountianside (10 light feathers 6 12,000 * Baoxue steps back, before leaping into the air, doing a frontflip, and SMACKING the area in between Aska's necks with his tail. Holding that position, he places a hand in front of each face, and fires four rapid ki blast from each, before kicking off, doing a backflip midair, and landing elsewhere on the battlefield. ( 8 ki, 6 hit 1 kick...technically tail slap but whatever. miss 5355 * "WAHOO FIGHTING" eucalyptus then vaults onto asks back and begins riding her then begins to push her towards the ground while he dose this he begins to tear her feathers he quickly realizes that her wings are made of light and gets frustrated that he cant take them out he when violently smacks her into the ground were he docent stop resulting in them both going through the ground he then stabs her with his staff and turns into a bird himself and fly's back and throws her into the ground."WHY CAN I TEAR YOUR WINGS OF SHINY BIRD WHYYYYY. (10 PUNCHES 7 hit 4200) * Gwyniviere turns her body to a more viscous form slipping free of the feathers spines. concentrating she gains a slight pink aura as 2 majin symbols appear on her fists before taking a deep breath letting mana converge around herself (8 turn rest) * Trevelyan then began lobbing ki energy as the same type of energy that formed the bird began to coalesce about his body, a dangerous containment of creation energy unstable as it was began to sheath his body as he began to steady his shivering mind, forcing the primal vigors into his arms slowly. (10 Ki Shots 7 hit 6958) * Aska spins throwing Euclyptus off "Hmm one of you actually has a knowledge of magic? Interesting. You wont have enough at that level." He merges his feathers into a large blade like structure firing it into eucalyptus exploding on impact "A mere mortal will never clip my wings" (10 feather shots 7 hit 14,000 damage * "Are majins mortal? I don't remember." Baoxue says. He then leaps into the air, teleports around a few times, before appearing above Aska's back and firing 10 ki blasts, four out of each hand, aimed at the wings, and two out of his feet, which I guess is possible, aimed at the tail. He then kicks off Aska's back and lands behind him. "Whatever, sooner or later those wings are coming off." (10 ki attacks, 5 hit 4462 * "SHINY BIRD ILL SMASH" Eucalyptus then rips the remaing rehters out of his back and throws them onto the ground he then begins to cahge his power then becomes coted in black steel.(skilled combatant ) 'ILL GET YOU THIS TIME BIRDY". eucalyptus then turns into his koala from and runs towards aska while running he shoots balls of ki towards her then blinks in front f her where he smiles and says " hello birdy" then samcks aska upwards where he then bits her neck and pushes her back down into teh ground and says " NO FLYING".(5 KI BLASTS all hit AND 4 PUNCHES (miss)) 4830 * "just a few more seconds is all i need" (skips turn) * "Hmph...it seems you're already out of time..." Trevelyan suddenly relaxed his body as the near enveloping energy shined brilliantly around him like a full body aura of...everything. Every hue detectable to the organic or inorganic eye found the colors to shift between intensities, hues and saturations of a unknown scale before settling down on a pure white, looking as soft as cotton. "Enlightenment..." His stature lowers, his fingers squeezed together, his palms facing outward forming a K. "Way of the Open Palm..." He then slid forward and pressed one palm, then two, then five palms against the birds foliage! Each palm that impacted, caused the birds atomic structure momentarily fall apart before near instantaneously knitting itself back together. Each impact cased raw creation to be expelled from the target, like illuminating glitter that quietly shattered upon the flooring. After his blows, Trevelyan took a moment to recouperate some of his personal Cosmic energy! (Way of Open Palm Level 3 Activate, 5 Basic Punches, 4 counts resting. 3 hit 5520 * "hmm another magic user, i must be wary" he launches a flurry o feathers half go up front pushing him back while the other half strike the blind spot they create (6 hit 12,000 * Baoxue stared at Trevelyan, momentarily shocked, and more than a little impressed. It was only once in a blue moon that a Saiyan had the commitment to learn magic! He shook his head, it didn't matter what this guy did, he had to keep focused on himself, and the opponent. Now would be a good time to transform, so that's exactly what he decided to do. "Ghhhh...HAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Baoxue's height tripled, and his form widened, he gasped, panted a few times, then screamed again. His arms thickened with muscle, as did his legs, horns shot up, and curved into two large jagged structures. With one final yell, his tail and legs thickened again, leaving him towering over even Trevelyn in terms of height and mass. He looked down at himself and smirked, before launching himself into Aska headfirst, stabbing the bird in one of it's wings with his lengthened horns, before wrenching his head away and tearing out a chunk of what would've been it's flesh. As he darts back, he fires several ki blasts, all seeming to be aimed at one of the heads. (4 punches/kicks/whatevers all miss, 5 ki blasts all hit 7525 * eucalyptus turned his head confused for a moment looking at baxoue showing off. he smiled and asked in a confused voice competiton? he then smiled and then powered up once more(first human form)and said me show what i have to offer then. i can be bigger than all of you i saw a giant once let me show you what he looked like. he then grew larger in size until he was as tall as a sky scraper he hten smiled and said " IM BIGGER THE AN ALL OF YOU HAHAHA" he hen ran towards aska before grabbing her with his hummungus hand and sqeezing her " I GOT YOU KNOW BIRDY" eucalyptus then let go out of bordeom and shrunk back down because the size was taking a tole on his body. ( 9 punches 5 hit 4600) * "Oh forces of origin, envoy of the void chronos envoy of time and maxwell envoy of spirits let your magic lace this form and allow me to transcend myself, gears of arcana stage 2 unlocked magicae multas" little fragments of herself float in the air making the shape of a watch cog multiple magic circles form rotating and oscilating her skin goes a darker shade almost purple radiating with intense mana . This forms steam and then from that comes flame which is laced pink with her power "oh efreet father of flame grant me the cleansing power to smite my foe" she launcehs a small but potent fireball followed by magic infused punches (fireball level 5 hit and 4 daul sword strikes all hit 34450 * With a sudden spike in Ki, his hair stood up on end and instantly popped golden, though unlike normal Super Saiyan, there were several strands of his hair that had become muddled with the Cosmic Energy, turning a ghostly bright white. His size and mass increased considerably as he then blue shifted at the base of the bird and began to pummel it with continuous thrusting palms, shattering the bird's spatial reality with every blow before it reformed! "Come on mystic avian beast!" His form was fluid like natural wave patterns on earth, which is very contrasting to a Saiyan's usual smash mouth fist to everything style of attacking. (SSJ 1, 9 Basic Punches 6 hit 15,720 * "what is this power? And how can lower beings like yourself possess it" he gathers light into his wings forming the gem in his chest (charging) * Noticing that Aska is charing up, Baoxue teleports behind him and fires eight ki blasts, four into each wing, before teleporting in front and delivering a firm kick to the chest gem, on his way back he fires one more ki blast into it. (9 ki blasts 6 hit, 1 kick miss 9030) * Gwyniviere bites her thumb drawing blood that seems red with slight hints of purple in it. A large amount of blood is drawn from the wound forming an intricate index of magic circles in the cog Gwynivieres body goes a deeper purple as magic courses through her viens her hair spreading out connecting to each circle as her body is inscribed with runes, The yellow of her eyes glows brightly taking on a gold hue "Arcana gear 3rd oprimmo magicae" She moves almost like she is dancing with the mana channeling through her turning her movements into mana infused knives peppering Aska with them pinning him to the wall in a manner same as he did to her "Time for some fun birdy, so you want to be original recipe or extra crispy" she forms a tiny spark by clicking it enters the circle as the mana conduits throgh the runs up into it turning it into a huge fireball compressing it to the size of a fist "Efreets requiem" she fires the ball at him it impacts his chest and explodes into a huge sphere of flame before expoding properly leaving the rocks behind him looking like cooked glass (8 dual sword strikes 5 hit and fireball level 5 hit 40,250 * Trevelyan cheered heartily throughout all the action! "Ah the thrill of battle, it's been awhile my old friend!" He then whirled like a cyclone slamming his rapidly spinning palms into the fowl before springing upward with a double palm thrust upwards! Trevelyan never relented and never let up on his quarry! (10 Basic Punch/Kicks 5 hit 13,100) * Aska lets out a defiant screech "I won't let you beasts damage my world any more, fear the incandescent flames of a spirit of light." He spins breaking free of his binds and flies upwards so he is directly infront of the sun creating a large shadow drawing all his mana and the residual mana of the flame into his gem flapping his wings voilently sending down a torrent of countless light feathers pinning all combatents down before blasting the mana into a beam whcih hits the central feathers and then spreads out pummeling everyone with an intense magical force (shining torrent hits trevelyan, hits baoxue, misses eucalyptus and misses gwyniviere, (20,000 damage to both Trevelyan and Baoxue are stunned - basically you miss your next turn-) * Baoxue is stunned * eucalyptus saw everybody else doing all this cool attacks and started to get angry then realized that he had a power that he could use he then smiled and started to charge up but this time started to vault around of his staff and then point the staff into the ground where he then span on it afterwards he came of and a burst of energy came of him he screeched ferociously(sig form) and then a red and blue aura covered him and he started channel water through his staff he then ran towards aska and vault o over her leaving water through his path he then smacked aska downwards and left a small whirl pool at the bottom which he punched her into he then started to life the water upwards making a water fall . eucalyptus the screeched again and transformed the water into crimson red flames and started to burnt aska he then lifted the flames over her creating a bubble of flames that she was encase in and then let go . eucalyptus then turned round and smile at the others and grind.(9ki blasts 6 hit 20,616) * Gwyniviere creates a pulse of mana preventing the feathers from implanting near her "Hmm you are strong and you're brave to defending this place like you do. I'm sorry it has to be this way we cannot leave without that jewel" she hurls mana blades from every direction so he is surrounded on all sides before clicking driving them all into him (10 daul sword strikes 7 hit 14,350 * Trevelyan is stunned * Aska is stunned * "we are taking gem? WAHOO"eucalyptus then starts to jump up and down talking to himself and shouting gem occasionally. He then looks the gem and smile then says "we beat Birdy first. eucalyptus then goes on all fours and runs towards asks he the jumps into the air and spins around in a circle and swings his staff into asks face knocking her across the sky then shoots several blasts of energy creating a cloud of smoke around asks while it fades eucalypus blinks towards her an hits her upwards then jumps upwards and knocks her into the ground he then makes a pffffffff sound while sticking his tongue and "BIRDY GIVE ME THE GEM".(2 punches miss and 8 ki blasts 5 hit 17209 ) * After breaking free of his stunned state, Baoxue sneered. It was not pleasant to be stunned. He leaped back, and did a handstand, with his soles facing towards Aska. He generated two large spheres of ki, like most people would on their palms, and then brought his legs together, allowing them to form into one giant sphere, which he launched at Aska in one swift kicking motion. (10 ki blasts 7 hit 10,535) * Large bellows of crimson steam burst from Gwyn her skin taking on a slight metalic tinge and her circle becoming overcharged "its time to end this" she draws from the power of her mana creating a fireball again compressing it but this time drawing her hands back "ka....me....ha....me.....HA!!!!" she launches her firsts forward embeing them in askas chst then fires the blast followed by a peppering of daggers (fireball level 5 hit, majin kamehameha hit, innocence cannon hit, 6 daul sword strikes 1 hit 51,175) * Askas body disperses into a brilliant light leaving the gem floating in the air * Victory reward 20k exp Aftermath, linking the light The realm slowly grows dark, and from the gem Aska can be heard "Defeated, by such young mortals........ such a shame i only dreamed to bring light to my realm. But here i am my light cruelly snuffed out." The creatures begin vanishing as the mana that sustains them is severed "Maxwell, Chronos, Origin. My old friends it appears i wont be able to meet you again...... I'm sorry" the light begins to fade in the gem before something can be heard a gentle song ringing over the horizon. Sleep while the night is young Dreams carry you far from harm Free from alarm, Safe in my arms, Please live your life for you and for me. Still, you must carry on, Bearing your burdens for long. My wish for you, Can only come true, You’ll still be here when I am gone. Share your smile with the world Live for the path you choose Know you were the only one That I could never bear to lose. Sleep while the night is young Dreams carry you far from harm My gift to you Too precious to lose Know that you were the future I chose. Gwyniviere has reverted to her normal form and seems to be singing on instinct, the emotion in her voice and tone and real even if she doesn't seem conscious of it. The gem glows its final glimmer before shattering and crumbling to dust, a disembodied form of Aska floats onwards seemingly connected by a thin strand of mana to Gwyn "You would accept even me? A fallen spirit? You would tether with a wretch like me and let me live... i see you must the one maxwell chose that is how you know the hymn of mutual proof" Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area